A mobile device, e.g., a laptop computer, a notebook computer, an Ultrabook computer, a tablet computer, a tablet personal computer (PC) or the like, may be able to communicate via one or more antennas.
The mobile device may include a base and a lid. For example, the base may include, a keyboard, a hard disk drive, and/or a touch pad, and/or the lid may include a display, a touch screen, and/or webcam.
The lid may be movable between two or more positions with respect to the base.
In a first example, the lid may be movable between an open position, e.g., when the lid is at an angle of about 90 degrees with respect to the base, and a closed position, e.g., when the lid is at an angle of about zero degrees with respect to the base.
In a second example, the lid may be movable between the open position and a detached position (“tablet position”), in which the lid is detached from the base.
In a third example, the lid may be movable between the open position, and a folded position (“tablet PC position”), in which the lid is folded over the base.